<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay close to me by noideea007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557368">Stay close to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noideea007/pseuds/noideea007'>noideea007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noideea007/pseuds/noideea007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-'Why are you so scared? I just told you I love you.'<br/>-'Yeah, well... I don't want him around you.'<br/>-'I am not gonna leave you! I only got eyes for you, Harry. You are the only one.'<br/>He placed a kiss on my lips and pulled the blanket over us.<br/>-'Come here.' He wrapped his arms around me.<br/>-'Stay close to me!' he whispered.</p>
<p>Nothing can be more beautiful than a good love story with ups and downs, intimate moments and heartbreaking confessions but when a war is imminent can real love survive? </p>
<p>This is the story of Arya Blake who falls in love with no one other than the chosen one. A love story between them with everything love comes along with: happiness, anger, sex, relief, protection and sadness . </p>
<p>I know you are here from tik tok 😉. I also want to thank all of the tik tok creators who let me promote my book in their comments. I love you💛</p>
<p>You can find this story on wattpad too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The action in this story will take place along all 7 years at hogwarts. The story will become more detailed in the 6th year. If you spot any grammar errors please tell me in the comments I'm sorry but English it's not my first language.<br/>
This story will contain sexual parts only in the last years (especiallyin the 6th)  at hogwarts.<br/>
I will try to keep the storyline very similar to the books but I will try to add some lgbt characters.<br/>
The action is placed in present but phones aren't allowed at hogwarts.<br/>
<b>Arya Blake</b> will be the main character, muggle-born. You can imagine yourself because I will not make her a physical portrait. Feel free to comment your reaction and vote the chapters you like the most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Year 2</p>
<p>I look around the great hall before the sorting ceremony to see Hermione standing alone at the gryffindor table.</p>
<p>- 'Where are Harry and Ron?' I asked her.</p>
<p>- 'They were supposed to be here by now. I can't believe how irresponsible they can be!' she said with an angry voice. </p>
<p>❇️Time skips❇️</p>
<p>~The quidditch practice~</p>
<p>I was sitting on the bench with Ron and Hermione waiting for the gryffindor team to show up and start their practice when the slytherin team went out of the changing room getting ready for their practice.</p>
<p>- 'What's the matter Flint?' asked Oliver Wood.</p>
<p>-'We are here to train our new seeker, Malfoy' the slytherin captain replied.</p>
<p>-'Where did you get those?' Ron asked, pointing to their broomsticks.</p>
<p>-'It's a gift from my father, you see Weasley, some fathers can afford the best.' Malfoy said</p>
<p>- 'At least no one on the gryffindor team had to buy that way in, they got on their own pure talent' Hermione said defending Ron.</p>
<p>- 'How dare you talk to me, you filthy mudblood!' Malfoy said.</p>
<p>- 'How dare you say that to her?' I said angrily</p>
<p>- 'Shut up, you are just as a disgrace as she is. And even more you got sorted into hufflepuff. Not brave, not smart, not cunning, just weak!'</p>
<p>- 'Rictusempra' I casted my spell before he could even finnish.</p>
<p>- 'You filthy mudblood I'm gonna...'</p>
<p>- 'You are gonna what? Run and tell Snape that a girl bothered you? Very brave!' I said ironically.</p>
<p>- 'This doesn't end here!' he said as he walked to the changing rooms.</p>
<p>I looked back to meet Harry's green eyes.</p>
<p>-'Well that was racist.' I said to Harry.</p>
<p>❇️Time skips❇️</p>
<p>-' Arya! Umm... hey! How are you?' Harry asked me. We were both walking to charms class.</p>
<p>-'Hey Harry! I'm good thanks for asking.'</p>
<p>-'You don't think I'm the heir of slytherin don't you?'</p>
<p>-' Well let me think... Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the heir of slytherin ... don't you think it's too much even for you?'</p>
<p>Harry laughed.</p>
<p>-'So you don't think I am'</p>
<p>- 'Of course not, besides you are way too nice to be related to Salazar Slytherin'</p>
<p>- 'You think I'm nice... What I wanted to tell you is that I think Malfoy can be the heir.'</p>
<p>- 'Yeah, it wouldn't be a surprise.' I said rolling my eyes.</p>
<p>- 'Well the point is Ron Hermione and I are trying to find the truth and i was thinking if you may want to help us.'</p>
<p>- 'I would love to' I said excitedly. 'How can i help?'</p>
<p>Time skips</p>
<p>-'All the exams will be canceled.' Dumbledore announced.</p>
<p>-'Hermione it's so good to see you again!' I said hugging her.</p>
<p>-'It's good to be back!' she said.</p>
<p>-'You are not so happy seeing me tho' Harry said looking up at me.</p>
<p>- 'What do you mean? Last time I saw you was this morning.' I said smiling at him.</p>
<p>- 'Well if you care it's good to see you' he said.</p>
<p>-' I care, you know I do. When you were down in the chamber I was very worried.' I said trying to sound angry even if I was not.</p>
<p>- 'I know, Myrtle said you almost fainted seeing me covered in blood.'</p>
<p>- 'Oh just shut up!'</p>
<p>From the 3rd year the chapters will be longer as they grow up and develop a relationship so please be kind I'm new in all this. Thank you 💛</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Year 3</p><p>~Platform 9, 3/4~<br/>I couldn't wait to see my friends on the platform. It's been 3 months since I've seen them. We exchanged letters of course but it's not the same.<br/>I saw Harry walking to the platform with the Weasleys and Hermione. He told me they will be spending a couple of weeks in diagonally after the accident with his aunt.</p><p>As he came closer I couldn't help but notice how much he changed since I last saw him. He was taller and his dark hair was messy just in the perfect way.</p><p>-'So you are not dead yet.' I told him, smiling.<br/>-'Not yet'<br/>-'I missed you guys' I said while hugging Ron Hermione and Harry separately. Harry's hugg was a bit awkward, the warmth of his body against my skin gave me little goosebumps, I thought it was only because I hadn't seen him in a long time.</p><p>~The quidditch match~</p><p>We play against gryffindor, probably the best team in school and besides all that they have probably the best seeker too. Cedric it's a good player but we have lost all the matches against gryffindor and today it doesn't seem to be different because of the weather.</p><p>-'You better not catch the snitch today Potter.' I said in a serious tone.<br/>-'Like I have a choice. If I don't catch the snitch and we lose Oliver it's going to kill me. And besides that why would I want to lose?' he said, turning his face to me.<br/>-'Potter!' Oliver called across the great hall.<br/>-'I've got to go, see you after I win' he said, laughing at me.<br/>-'Fuck you!' I said, trying to stop myself from giggling<br/>-'You are funny, really' He turned and left.</p><p>Minutes after the game started and the score it's already against us. I can see Cedric looking for the snitch but I don't know where Harry is.</p><p>The pitch started to freeze and the air went colder than it already was.<br/>-'Dementors' I whispered to Susan. I have got to recognise their presence from the train when Harry fainted.</p><p>-'Cedric caught the snitch!' Susan said excitedly.<br/>-'What?!' I asked confused. I was rather worried about the dementors than what was going with the game.</p><p>Right before the game ended a silhouette was falling down from the skys.<br/>It's Harry. I told myself.<br/>He was about to hit the ground but Dumbledore's spell dampened his fall.</p><p>~The hospital wing~</p><p>I had to wait for the gryffindor team to get out of the room where Harry was. As I walked into the room Harry opened his eyes.</p><p>-'I didn't catch the snitch like you said.' he said looking at me.<br/>-'Are you ok? Are you hurt?' I asked him.<br/>-'I'm not hurt, don't worry' he said looking into my green eyes.</p><p>-'I can't believe we caught the snitch once in our lifetime but you had to fall from 30 ft or so and drag all the attention to you' I said making sure he knew I was joking.<br/>-'Ha ha very funny' 'Come sit here' he pointed to his bedside. I sat down and I took his hand into mine. His hand was warm. I smiled as I squeezed his hand and he sure noticed.</p><p>-'Dumbledore was furious you know, about the dementors'<br/>-'I need to learn how to fight them, I'll ask professor Lupin. He seems to know how to face them.<br/>I smiled at him, he returned the same smile.</p><p>~Hogsmeade~<br/>This was supposed to be the first time to visit Hogsmeade, but given that I just started my period today and the cramps were too horrible I decided to stay in and rest.</p><p>I was about to go to the library to grab a book when I saw Harry in the corridor.<br/>-'Why didn't you go to Hogsmeade? I asked him.<br/>-'My uncle didn't sign my permission.' he said. 'Why didn't you go?'<br/>-'I have girl's problems'<br/>-'You have what?' he looked at me confused<br/>-'You've never heard of periods?'</p><p>He shook his head in a no. We reached the library.<br/>-'Let's sit here.' I pointed to a table.<br/>-'Period it's when a girl bleeds... from down there.' I tried to explain.<br/>-'Does it hurt ? Bleeding?'<br/>-'Yes, that's why I couldn't go to Hogsmeade today.'</p><p>He noticed where I placed my hand on my stomach.<br/>-'Are you ok ?' he asked me worriedly.<br/>-'Yes, I'm just gonna go back to my dorm.' I said grabbing my book. 'See you later Harry '<br/>-'See you later Arya.' he waved at me.</p><p>~After Harry saved Sirius ~</p><p>-'The ones we love never really leave us, you can always find them in here' Sirius said placing his hand on his chest.</p><p>I watched him as he flew away with Buckbeack. I looked at Harry, his eyes were filled with tears. I placed my hand on his jawline and he wrapped his hands around my waist so my hands would go around his neck.</p><p>It was a different kind of hugg than the one we had on the platform when the school began. I could feel him completely lost into my arms, squeezing my body. His face was buried in my neck and I could feel him breathing and sobbing.</p><p>It was a feeling that I've never experienced before. I could feel his heart beat matching mine. I wish he would never let go... but he did.</p><p>-' We have to go back to the Hospital wing' he said letting go of me.<br/>-' It's going to be ok Harry, Sirius will be writing to you' I comforter him.<br/>-' I hope so'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello Arya, how are you? I hope you are doing well. I am writing to you to invite you at the quidditch world cup. I know how much you like quidditch and I will be going with Ron's family and Hermione is coming with us too. If you are interested please write back to me.</p><p>Harry"</p><p>It was the second letter that I received from Harry since the school ended. And of course I accepted. I love quidditch and he knows that. Sometimes we talk about tactics and what he did wrong in the previous games.</p><p>~The burrow ~</p><p>-'Good morning mrs Weasley' I said as soon as I got to their house.</p><p>-'Good morning, dear. There's no need to call me mrs, please call me Molly. She said smiling warm at me. 'Come in the kitchen, you need to eat before you go.'</p><p>-'Welcome Arya! How are you?' Mr Weasley asked.</p><p>-'I'm doing well, thank you.</p><p>-' How curious is it? Both you and Hermione are muggleborn. I need you to answer me some questions because I think Hermione got tired of asking my question all day' he said laughing.</p><p>-'It would be my pleasure.'</p><p>~The quidditch world cup~</p><p>The match was about to begin. The two teams were on the field ready to start. The referee blew the whistle and the match began.</p><p>The irish won, to Hermione' s annoyance Harry and I were fighting over the fact that I was supporting the Bulgarians and he was supporting the irish.</p><p>-'I've told you that Ireland will win.' he said, trying to annoy me.</p><p>-'Yeah but the Bulgarian's seeker was so much better than theirs.' I snapped back.</p><p>-'Victor Krum? He is like a bird when he flies.' Ron said.</p><p>-'See? At least someone agrees with me.'</p><p>~Hogwarts~</p><p>The two schools have already arrived at Hogwarts. Dumbledore announced that only students over the age of 17 will be allowed to participate in the Triwizard tournament. It's not like I wanted to enter the tournament but at least Cedric will participate. We are good friends, he sometimes helps me practice my spells when he has time because he is also the head of the hufflepuff house. That is actually my dream, to become the head girl of the hufflepuff house so I always ask him for advice.</p><p>I watched him putting his name into the goblet of fire. I noticed Harry's eyes following him closely. I approached him.</p><p>-'Would you put your name in the goblet if you could?' I asked Harry.</p><p>-'Maybe, probably yes' he responded.</p><p>-'It's dangerous but I would try too'</p><p>-'I don't think I would let you enter' he said looking at me.</p><p>-'Like you could decide. And why is that so?'</p><p>-'I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all.'</p><p>I felt him looking up and down at me. I got a feeling in my stomach similar to the one I got when I hugged him at the end of the 3rd year. I was thinking about that moment even after a month when I was sitting alone in my room reading a letter from him.</p><p>-'The Durmstrang champion is... Victor Krum!' said Dumbledore.</p><p>-'Well obviously.' I told Susan.</p><p>-'The Beauxbatons champion is... Fleur Delacour.'</p><p>-'The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory'</p><p>The whole Hufflepuff house exploded in applause. The other houses seemed rather sad that the champion was not from their houses. I turned to Harry. He seemed quite happy, he applauded Cedric as he walked past him.</p><p>From the goblet another name came out.</p><p>-'Harry Potter. Harry Potter!' Dumbledore called angrily.</p><p>I watched him as he exited the room. Everybody seemed furious at him, even Ron.</p><p>Weeks after his name was called out everybody still hated him.</p><p>-'You don't think I put my name in the goblet, do you? He asked me.</p><p>-'Of course not Harry. I mean you are not the brightest in this school but you are not a complete idiot to enter a competition that requires so many abilities you don't yet possess.'</p><p>-'Thank you, I guess. You seem to be the only one.'</p><p>-'Look, Ron will change his mind, he just needs some time to realise.'</p><p>-'Dragons are the first task.' he said to me when we were in the library. 'I already told Cedric, it would be unfair to be the only one who doesn't know.'</p><p>-'How can I help you?' I asked him.</p><p>-'Hermione told me I have to learn the accio charm. Can you meet me tonight in front of the gryffindor common room?'</p><p>-'Yeah, sure.'</p><p>He used his invisibility cloak to sneak me in.</p><p>-'Come upstairs, I don't want anyone to see you, I'm not supposed to bring anybody here.'</p><p>-'Show me what you can do.' I told him as soon as I entered the room.</p><p>-'Accio' he waved his wand at his broomstick. The broom only felt down. He sighted in disappointment.</p><p>-'You moved your wand in the wrong way, look' I opened the book. He came closer to me so our shoulder touched. I looked up at him to meet his eyes. I wanted to take his hand into mine but he moved his eyes back to the book.</p><p>It's been 2 hours already since I've been in his room but he almost managed to bring his broomstick to him.</p><p>-'I think it's time for me to go' I said.</p><p>-'Arya, thank you'</p><p>The rest of the 4th year will continue in the next part</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- 'For goodness sake Arya hurry up you are gonna miss the train!' my mom shouted across the room.</p><p>- 'I only need a moment' I said in a desperate voice trying to fit all my chlotes in my trunk.</p><p>I cannot belive I couldn't wake up in time to get ready properly. I stayed up late last night reading through my new textbooks that I bought from diagonally last week. This will be my first year at Hogwarts and since I received the letter from professor McGonagall informing me that I am a witch and I will study at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry I felt excited and overwhelmed at the same time. My parents, whom did not know anything about magic and wizards were rather concerned but decided that it would be the best for me to go and study magic. I have a really good relationship with them and I know they are going to miss me because we have never been apart for so much time.</p><p>~platform 9, 3/4~<br/>We made it just in time to the station. I wasn't sure how I will be able to cross the barrier but then I saw a ginger boy hound right in to the wall. I shook my head in surprise and involuntarily I heard a boy asking the lady the exact same thing I needed to know.</p><p>- 'Hello, excuse me can you please help us too? It's her first time and me and my husband... well.' my mom asked politely<br/>- 'Oh, no problem dear. All you have to do it's go straight to the wall' the redhead lady responded pointing to a brick wall.<br/>  The dark haired boy and I looked at each other rather scared.<br/>- 'it's my first time too, if you are going to break your neck hitting the wall, so I will' he said with a small smile on his face.<br/>I could not help but let out a little laugh.</p><p>Seconds later we were on the other side. I said goodbye to my parents and got into the train. All the compartments seemed to be full but I managed to find an empty seat near a girl named Susan Bones.</p><p>~The sorting ceremony ~<br/>All I know about the sorting ceremony is that there are 4 houses each one has its own treats: bravery, kindness, wisdom and determination and I really don't know în which one I belong, but I guess I'll find out soon.</p><p>- 'Hermione Granger' McGonagall called<br/>-'Hmm I know where to place you... Gryffindor' the sorting hat said<br/>- 'Ron Weasley'<br/>- 'Oh another Weasley, I know exactly what to do with you... Gryffindor'<br/>- 'Draco Malfoy'<br/>- 'Slytherin' the sorting hat shouted even before the hat touch his head<br/>- 'Susan Bones'<br/>-'Hufflepuff'</p><p>- 'Harry Potter'<br/>I looked to the boy whose name was called. How didn't I recognize him? Since I found out I was a witch I started to read a lot of legends and stories about their history, one of my favorite being the story of the boy who lived. The sorting hat spent quite a lot time deciding his house when she finally shouted:<br/>- 'Gryffindor'</p><p>- 'Arya Blake'<br/>I could feel my cheeks turn red as I made my way to the chair. I wanted to be sorted into hufflepuff, given that the only person I met was there.<br/>- 'Hmm a good mind, a lot of determination I see, I see a kind heart if I'm not wrong, but where to place you?'<br/>- 'Hufflepuff?' I asked beneath my breath<br/>- 'Hufflepuff you say, if that's your wish'<br/>I closed my eyes waiting for his decision.<br/>- 'Hufflepuff!'</p><p>❇️Time skips ❇️</p><p>~Halloween night~<br/>I was ready to go to the great hall for the Halloween dinner when I saw Harry watching out the window of one of the corridors. We weren't quite close given that the only time we spoke was on the platform.<br/>-' Are you feeling good, Harry?' I asked<br/>- 'Oh, umm... Yeah no worries uh...' he tried to remember my name.<br/>- 'Arya'<br/>-  'Right. You remembered my name' he smiled shyly.<br/>- 'Everybody knows your name, isn't it?'<br/>- 'Well yeah' he smile started to fade.<br/>- 'Why aren't you with the others in the great Hall?' I asked.<br/>He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. Just now I realized what this night meant for him.<br/>- 'Oh sorry, I didn't meant to... I mean' I stuttered trying to explain myself.<br/>- 'It's ok really, it's good to have someone around' he turned his face to me.<br/>- 'Where are Ron and Hermione? You seem to get along well with them?<br/>-' I don't want to ruin their night with my problems '<br/>-' If it makes you feel good I can stay here with you. ' I said softly.<br/>-' I think it's the best to go to the great Hall. Come with me.'</p><p>❇️Time skips❇️</p><p>~The end of the school year~<br/>My first year at Hogwarts passed so fast. My house lost the house cup to the Gryffindors ( I was pretty happy that if hufflepuff couldn't win, it was gryffindor the one to hold the house cup firstly because I didn't get along with some slytherins, especially Draco, and secondly because the most of my friends were gryffindors including Harry Potter).</p><p>~The Hogwarts expres ~<br/>I started to feel really sad about leaving my friends especially my best friend Susan. I went to the compartment where Harry Ron and Hermione were seated.<br/>- 'I think I'm gonna miss you guys' I said<br/>- 'You just think' Ron said ironically<br/>- 'OK maybe not all of you' I said.<br/>Harry began to laugh. We become quite close since our talk in the Halloween night.<br/>- 'Hermione, I need you to give me your phone number, I'll call you as soon I get home to tell me what books you recommend me to read over summer.<br/>-' Oh yeah I almost forgotten. '<br/>-' I can't believe you are using your phones for books. ' Ron said trying to seem superior<br/>- 'Some of us know how to read' I said trying to be as serious as I could.<br/>- 'Uuuu, no she said it mate leave it how it is' Harry said laughing.<br/>- 'I think Fred and George were a bad influence on you' Ron said annoyed.<br/>- 'No they weren't' I said winking to Hermione.</p><p>- 'I think this is it' said Harry as the train stopped.<br/>- 'So you have to go back to your aunt and uncle' I said. I knew how bad they treat him I felt so bad for him.<br/>Before he could say anything I wrapped my arms around him. He awkwardly pat my back.<br/>- 'I'm going to be fine' as soon as I let go of him<br/>- 'I know' I said smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>